


No One's Minding Their Own Business

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jercy bromance, M/M, No Spoilers, Peeping, Percy shamelessly peeping, Smut, Story set in a non-relevant place and time, someday after BoO events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a boring quest, the group decides to sleep in a hotel just for a change. Jason hopes into a little bit of intimacy with his boyfriend Nico, but no one seems to care about minding their own business. At least, not Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Minding Their Own Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everybody! First Jasico for me. I'm experimenting new ships lately. I'm sorry!  
> I don't know ahaha I wanted it to be a bit smutty (you know me, maybe ehehe), a bit funny, a bit useless. I succeded at least with the "useless" part. It's rare for me not to end up with a 10k words story. Enjoy it until it lasts.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is NOT my first language (for readers who don't know me yet)! Handle with care.  
> \- Mmmh. There's Jercy in this if you squint.

“Guys. _Guys_ , shut the fuck up!”

Everyone turned around and stopped chuckling when Annabeth approached them in the hotel lobby.

“We can't afford more than one room.” She put both her hands on her hips when everyone began complaining about it. “That's it. They're giving us a room with two double beds and the permission to use our sleeping bags. They don't have any camp bed to give us.”

Jason, who had felt embarrassingly horny for the whole day – _damn_. They had been on that quest for two damn weeks now, not giving him the chance to have sex with his boyfriend not even once -, glanced at Nico and then at Annabeth again. “You're kidding.”

The girl sighed and raised an eyebrow. “Jason. You're not the only one tired to camp in the woods or to sleep on benches without any privacy,” she gave a quick look at Percy, who was smirking to her side. “We're gonna have a _bathroom_. I think that is enough for some of us.”

Piper snorted loudly. “You can say that out loud.”

Annabeth bent her head approvingly. “I supposed so.”

Without anything else to complain about, the small group reached their hotel room. When Annabeth opened the door with the card, she heard Leo whining behind her. The Latino boy sighed in resignation and entered the room, walking past her.

“Since Piper and I came here as a normal platonic couple of friends, I have the slight suspect that we're gonna sleep on the floor.” Piper sighed loudly at those words, but began opening her sleeping bag. At least she was not going to freeze to death that night.

Percy chuckled and closed the door when everyone had managed to enter the room. He approached Jason and patted him teasingly on a shoulder, whispering to his ear. “You should have followed my hint last Friday, when we slept in that abandoned office in the subway.”

Jason turned around and sarcastically raised an eyebrow at him. “No way. I'll never fuck anyone in a place full of cameras, Jackson.”

Percy shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest. “We found a damaged wagon. There were no cameras in there.”

Before Jason could have said anything, Percy chuckled and claimed for the bathroom. The son of Jupiter sighed loudly and glanced at Nico emptying his backpack on one of the beds, looking for something to sleep in. When the boy bent to rummage deeper in his bag, Jason sighed loudly and stared at his ass.

That quest was giving him blue balls.

** **

Nico was fast asleep next to him. He didn't know how the boy did that, but he always managed to make Jason feeling aroused without doing absolutely nothing, being the main cause of his sexual frustration. Just the fact that he was under the sheets with him was enough to make all his blood travelling directly to his crotch. The son of Jupiter took a deep breath and glanced at the clock on the wall of the hotel room. It was three in the morning. He couldn't wake the boy up just to fuck him, couldn't he?

Jason bit his lower lip. Well, maybe he could. But what about the others? Weren't they going to hear them? The son of Jupiter carefully sat up on the mattress to take a look around the room. Piper and Leo were sleeping on the floor in blue sleeping bags; Annabeth and Percy were hugging in the second bed of the room, apparently in a deep and dreamless sleep. Jason grinned knowingly to himself. He wanted to wake Nico up.

Paying attention not to provoke too much noise in the gesture, Jason kindly shook Nico's shoulder. The boy was giving him his back and didn't seem to have noticed. He shook him a bit harder - _damn_ , his Ghost Boy there couldn't hear a single thing while sleeping. How did he do that? -, when suddenly Nico turned around without opening his eyes and sighed in his sleep. Jason almost felt guilty to wake him up. He was so damn sweet. On the other hand, he was getting hard in his boxers. Jason couldn't simply ignore that fact. He shook Nico's shoulder again, a bit roughly this time.

"Nico," he whispered near the boy's face, "Nico, wake up. C'mon."

"Mmh," the boy distractedly rubbed one of his eyes with a hand. He then just kept sleeping.

Jason rolled his eyes with fond exasperation and began stroking his hand in Nico's hair. "Nico. Wake up... Babe? There are Happy Meals here."

Nico frowned and finally opened his eyes just to find Jason caressing his head and smiling at him in the darkness of the room. He could hear his friends' low breaths around him. What in Hades was going on? Why was he awake? "Jason. Is everything fine?"

Jason smiled mischievously and hugged the boy under the sheets. He kissed him kindly on his neck, always whispering. "Yes. I just... I'm horny," he languidly kissed his neck again, letting himself go into a long and needy sigh.

Nico raised an eyebrow, staring at the ceiling. He shouldn't have been so surprised. His boyfriend was a son of _Jupiter_ , for the Gods' sake. He should have expected things like that one all the time. In fact, Jason was biting and licking his neck without giving a fuck.

Nico put his hands on his chest. "Jason. Stop this. It's late... and we're not alone in this damn room! Are you crazy?!" He chuckled when he felt Jason's hand trying to spread his legs under his body. "Apparently yes. We're not fucking, Jason. I know it's been a while, but..."

The son of Jupiter began whining between his neck and collarbone, so that his voice came out muffled. "Why not? Everyone's sleeping. You could..." he sighed thoroughly, "you could suck me off maybe? Please. Nico. I'm painfully hard."

"No way. You're the loudest ever when I suck your dick. You're surely going to wake everyone up. Jason... go take a cold shower and leave me alone." Despite everything, Nico smirked when Jason managed to climb over him and between his legs.

The son of Jupiter grabbed his ass and squeezed it hard before stroking the boy's thighs and attacking his jaw with his teeth. "You're delicious."

Nico rolled his eyes. "And you're deaf."

Without asking for the boy's permission, Jason managed to pull Nico's boxers down his legs and on the floor. They were both lowly chuckling and moving under the sheets, provoking a rustling noise in the room. Jason pulled his own boxers down his thighs with a hand. At the feeling of the older boy's dick stroking against his spread legs, Nico tried not to moan loudly. Well, he missed Jason's attentions as well. There was no way in denying it.

Jason hugged him possessively and began distractedly trying to push inside of him.

"Jason," Nico huffed, "Jason we don't have condoms."

"Who the fuck cares? I trust you. Do you trust me?" Jason's electric blue eyes were shining even in the darkness.

Nico smiled ad nodded. _Damn yes_ he trusted him. "Fuck me already," he whispered deliciously into the other boy's ear. He had just given up.

Jason didn't wait for Nico to tell him that again. With a quick, studied and hard thrust he pushed his swollen dick completely inside his boyfriend's hole. Nico gasped both for the surprise and the slight pain, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He grabbed Jason's back with his hands. “Jay,” he whispered, “that was rough.”

Jason limited himself to shortly chuckle. “I like it rough, you know that.” He began thrusting inside of him almost immediately, already moaning into Nico's ear. He had missed that _so damn much_.

Nico turned his head to a side when Jason bit his earlobe, and laughed lowly. As soon as he glanced across the room he noticed a couple of sea-green eyes teasingly staring at him. Percy was awake. And he was trying really hard not to laugh. He had Annabeth between his arms, giving Nico her back and apparently sleeping profoundly. Nico held his breath.

The son of Jupiter obviously didn't notice and kept fucking him frantically, handling Nico's legs as if the boy was a doll and wrapping them around his waist under the sheets. Nico swallowed hard, trying to catch his attention. “Jason. _Jason_.” Percy kept silently laughing and looking at them.

The son of Hades blushed furiously and grabbed Jason's hips with both his hands, obliging him to stop his mad thrusts. The older boy sighed with pleasure, but rested anyway inside of him. “What? Want to change position?”

Nico didn't answer. He limited himself to quickly glance at Percy on the other side of the room and he pointed at him with his head. Jason frowned in confusion and followed Nico's eyes. When Percy's opened eyes came to his sight under the light of the moon sneaking through the curtains, the son of Poseidon waved his hand at him mockingly.

“Jackson,” Jason whispered, “mind your own business. Thank you.”

Percy chuckled. “How?! You're shamelessly loud Grace. You simply can't handle it, like a sweet filthy virgin.”

Jason shook his head with urgency and decided to ignore him, resuming his work between Nico's thighs. Nico gasped in stupor. “What are you doing?! Jason! He's looking at us, what do- _oh shit_ ,” he huffed when Jason rubbed his dick against his prostate sinfully. He could hear Percy chuckling.

The son of Jupiter grinned challengingly. If Percy wanted to peep on them, sure as shit he was going to show him how to properly fuck someone. He wanted to make Percy feel intimidated by his sexual skills. The bastard always used to think he was the best at everything. Maybe he didn't do that to be mean, but the son of Poseidon had manias of grandeur. Which child of the Big Three didn't? He fell in love with Nico for that, after all.

With renewed motivation, Jason tossed the sheets away from their bodies and he could have bet to have heard Percy holding his breath in surprise. Anyway, the son of Jupiter never stopped fucking Nico in the meanwhile – who soon had forgotten about Percy's presence. Jason's dick had that magical power to make him forget about everything. They began clashing against each other; Nico thrusting up, Jason thrusting deep inside of him.

Nico tangled his finger in Jason's hair and dragged him down into a fierce kiss that the other boy didn't deny him. He was fucking him just so _good_ , so _perfectly_ , so _precisely_. Nico was on cloud nine. When Jason squeezed his ass possessively, the boy threw his head back on the pillow and widened his mouth in a silent moan. Jason licked his neck all the way up to his jaw until he reached Nico's lips again and forcedly pushed his tongue inside of the boy's mouth. Jason slyly smiled in the kiss, hoping that Percy was enjoying the show of the two of them really getting into it.

When their lips separated, Jason whispered sinful words to his boyfriend and being really careful to say them loud enough to be heard by Percy.

“You like this? Like the way I fuck you, mh?”

Nico moaned, contracting his forehead in the effort of not letting himself go into his orgasm which was already so _damn_ close. “Yes... _yes_ , don't stop,” he huffed.

Jason smirked mischievously and did how he was told. He didn't stop. Instead, noticing that Nico was about to come – he knew him _so_ well -, he speeded up thrusting faster and harder inside of him and directly against his sweet spot. Nico grabbed his back in surprise and squeezed his eyes shut. The feeling of Nico's hole tightening around his dick was dragging Jason to the edge, as well.

The son of Jupiter moaned with satisfaction when his boyfriend released himself between their bodies, throwing his head against the pillow and groaning low in his throat. Jason turned around to glance at Percy. The bastard wasn't smiling anymore. He looked slightly speechless, even if he couldn't tell it for sure since the room was still in the darkness.

With a victory grin, Jason stopped holding his orgasm and finally poured his hot cum inside Nico's wet hole, who moaned at the sensation of warmth filling him so perfectly. He thrust inside of him for a couple of minutes, being sure to have emptied himself completely, and then pulled out carefully. Nico was extremely sensitive after sex. He didn't want to hurt him.

Jason fell on the mattress to Nico's right side and let the boy snuggle next to him, his head on his chest. The son of Jupiter kindly stroked his hair until the little boy fell asleep again, peacefully and sweetly. He turned his face around to look at Percy.

The son of Poseidon was still looking at him, but he looked embarrassed. He looked _beaten_. Jason winked at him and made Percy roll his eyes sarcastically. He then stared at Jason turning around to hug Nico fondly and giving him his back.

** **

The morning after, Leo woke everyone up with a giant crash. He had accidentally bumped against a little desk, making almost everything fall on the floor – a little TV with its remote control included. Percy startled and sat up on the bed immediately, followed by Annabeth instants later. He put a hand on his chest over-dramatically.

“ _Leo_ , what in Poseidon are you doing?!”

The boy sighed loudly and shrugged. “Sorry man. Just trying to go to the bathroom without walking over Piper.”

The girl chuckled and sent him a flying kiss. “Thanks sweet heart.”

Leo winked at her and locked himself in the bathroom. Everyone began changing clothes and yawning in the tranquillity of the morning. Jason was oblivious to Percy's quick glares. When he turned around after having helped Nico wearing his sword belt – the boy looked like a zombie in the morning -, he caught the son of Poseidon staring at him. Percy immediately moved his gaze to the bed and pretended to look for socks in his backpack. Jason smirked. The bastard was still embarrassed. Mission _accomplished_.

** **

Piper shook her head mockingly and wiped her forehead with an arm from the sweat. “The stupidest empousa I've ever met. And I've met a lot of them.”

Annabeth frowned, grabbing an imperial gold sceptre from the ground and cleaning it distractedly from the dust provoked by the empousa disappearing. “And that's it. We can go back to camp. I can't believe we've been away for two weeks just for this... _thing_.”

“We had fun, at least.”

Piper raised an eyebrow at Percy, who had just talked. “ _Who_ had fun? I didn't.”

Percy limited himself to shrug. “Nico and Jason surely did last night.” He chuckled.

Jason laughed openly and gave him a fist-bump while they both directed themselves to the next bus stop. Nico stood where he was, his mouth widened and his cheeks completely red. He had just remembered that Percy actually saw them fucking shamelessly in the bed next to his that night.

Annabeth frowned. “What is the Seaweed Brain talking about?”

Piper shrugged. “I have no idea. C'mon guys. Let's go. I miss – _oh Gods_ I can't believe I'm saying that -, I miss my hair straightener. I even miss Drew.”

Annabeth smiled and began walking away, followed by Piper. Leo patted Nico on a shoulder to encourage him to move. The son of Hades took a deep breath and tried to get rid of his embarrassing thoughts.

“Don't worry, anyway,” said Leo, “we're just faking it. We were _all_ awake last night. Not just Percy.” He winked at him and began running after Piper and Annabeth in the distance.

Nico blushed furiously and kicked a rock at his feet.

“Damn it.”

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know what to say. I wrote it to have fun. LOL.
> 
> You can insult me here in the comments, or on my [tumblr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/) page. It's the same for me. I love insults.


End file.
